Last Dance
by elliedowns
Summary: Steve visits Peggy in the nursing home. *I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the scene from the movie I took quotes from.*


Steve never thought this would happen. He had watched Bucky for most of his life, jump from women to women, with the occasional one that he would hang onto for a few months. He knew that Bucky wasn't looking for anything special but when Steve met Peggy he knew there was something special he could have with her. All those days at camp, he spent half of the running time trying to hatch up a plan on how to actually get her to notice him. Then of course he jumped on the grenade and was a part of Stark's and Erksine's plan for the "super-soldier" and he spent more time with Peggy. He knew that he was the Great American Hero after that but he was still much more than that with Peggy. When he was thawed out, the first thing he remembered thinking about was Peggy and how late he was to their date and if she would ever forgive him. If he knew now that she would be hazy about that dance, he would have made sure to have had one before the plane went down.

Now sitting with her in the nursing home room, he thought about what life would have been like if he hadn't been frozen for all that time. He would have saved the plane and taken that dance with Peggy. Their relationship would have formed into more and eventually they would have gotten married. Having children had always been a dream of Steve's and wanting them with Peggy had been a dream too. Watching her gaze into nothingness hurt him more than knowing that he would never have that life with her.

She didn't recognize him now. He had made sure to visit every chance he had, talking with her doctors every time. He always got the same response, "She stares and sits alone for much of the day, she's been unresponsive except for when you come, it could be any day now but a lot of time they hold out until they are ready." Knowing this response made Steve want to be there even more even if some days he just sat there while Peggy stared out her window, humming old tunes that she had no remembrance of to herself.

"Steve?" Peggy's fragile voice brought Steve out of his thoughts and back to the gray, dull, small room Peggy was stuck in.

"Hi Peggy, how's my girl." Steve leaned in so she could hear him. Smiling at her, he reached onto the bed and grabbed her hand. Giving it a light squeeze he watched her slowly slip back into herself.

Peggy turned her head back to the side and stared out the window again. Each time Steve had visited her over the past month it had been the same thing, she would turn and say his name, he would ask her how she was, each time not getting an answer, and then she would slip away again and stare for hours. Steve tried not to get his hopes up but each time he though that it would be different and she would come back for longer and she would talk to him more about how she had missed him. He knew that it was too late now. The doctors gave her less time each time he talked to them.

"Mr. Rogers," a small knock on the door and the night nurse entered the room, "Visiting hours are up, we have to get Mrs. Peggy ready for bed now." Moving into the room she gently put her hand on Steve's shoulder. "I take it we will see you back again tomorrow though? Maybe she will talk to you tomorrow."

Steve knew this wouldn't be true though. Sherry, the night nurse, told him this every time he visited. He knew that she only did it to add more comfort to the environment but it didn't really help. Steve was still grateful though, she was always friendly and a nice person to Peggy. She was never rough like most of the nurses were to the patients. "Hopefully Sherry. Well, goodbye you two. I will see you tomorrow Peggy." Moving closer to the bed, Steve bent down to give Peggy a kiss on the head. "Bye, doll."

Steve awoke to a shrill noise coming from somewhere beside him. Reaching over to turn on his beside lamp, he quickly located his phone. Sliding on the screen, Steve brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mr. Rogers this is The Hills Nursing Home. We are calling to tell you that Ms. Carter has become very ill and doesn't have much time left. The doctors don't believe she will make it past tomorrow. We called because you have signed on as the emergency contact. We know that it is late and visiting hours are up but if you would like to come in..." 

"I'll be right there. Thank you for contacting me." Steve was already out of the bed and putting on clothes. Putting his phone in his pocket, he grabbed his keys off the counter and headed to the nursing home.

Arriving in lighting speed, Steve was taken back to Peggy's room. Before entering Peggy's room, Sherry pulled him into a big hug. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rogers." She whispered as she let go. Steve reached down to pull Sherry into him. "It's okay Sherry. Would you like to come in with me?" Steve gestured towards Peggy's room.

"Oh no, Mr. Rogers. I couldn't. This is your time now." Giving him one more brief hug, Sherry walked away. Opening the door, Steve walked in. Taking a chair from the corner of the room he placed it by Peggy's bed. She was asleep, so Steve took her hand and held on.

Steve didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he heard a gentle "Steve?" Looking up he saw Peggy smiling at him. "You came back. It took you so long." Peggy's voice was breaking and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I couldn't miss that dance." Steve's voice quivered. Peggy began to move but she was so fragile and weak that she barely got her head off the pillow before she tired. "Easy there, Doll, we can talk just like this." Steve said gently. Smiling back at him, Peggy slowly closed her eyes mumbling to herself "He came back."

"Yeah, Doll, I came back," Steve answered. Knowing it was time, Steve squeezed Peggy's hand one more time. "Goodbye, Doll."


End file.
